the_world_of_natrrynfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Ishira
Previous Episode: Adwick Palace Next Episode: The Edge of the Wood Overview The group waits patiently on the fourth floor for Ayn Rand to come up with the newly appointed King Oliver. As the party waits, they hear a pair of footsteps ascending the stairs. Hector leads Borek up the stairs and explains to everyone that he is feeling much better and thought it would be a good idea to have Borek nearby once they killed Ayn Rand to convince any guards or soldiers they are there to help. Borek hides with Norak and Hector as the first group of guards comes up to the fourth floor on their patrol. Everyone sits silently as the guards check the floor, then ascend to the fifth floor. A while later, Norak's owl, George, spots two figures wearing dark robes and cowls. Norak tells Hector he believes they are with The Hund Syndicate. The pair discover the party is hiding in the servants' rooms, and try to surprise attack them. Hector jumps out at Fleur, and quickly kills him in a mad flury of blows, then moves on to Daim who attacked Mud and Urist. The rest of the party wonders why Hector attacked, and he explains they were probably hired by Ayn Rand as secret guards. The group hides the bodies, and continue waiting for Ayn Rand and Oliver. Another group of Royal Guard come up when night falls. The party realizes the guards will be checking every set of doors on the fourth floor. Norak tells George to alert everyone to attack, and jumps out from behind his door, launching a ferocious fireball spell, and killing many of them in one attack. The rest of the party quickly dispatches the rest of the guards and leaves Sgt. Sabem alive. Sabem informs the group that he is still loyal to Borek, but as the new king has been crowned he has sworn a blood oath to protect the crown with his life. Mud convinces him to leave and try to get Ayn Rand to come to the fourth floor alone. The party resets, and cleans up the fight scene as well as they can. They don't have to wait long before another group of people come up the stairs. King Oliver, Ayn Rand, Captain Tharamus, three Royal Guards, and Qian Ain, The Golden Rose, begin coming down the hall. As soon as Ayn Rand comes into Hector's view, he rushes out of his hiding spot in a servant's room and plunges his Hund Dagger into her neck. The rest of the party leaps out to help, and attack the rest of the entourage. Oliver's guards turn on Hector and nearly kill him. Hector drops to the ground unconscious. The three guards are quickly killed as Qian Ain, Norak, and Timmy engage in an epic fight. Timmy nearly kills Qian Ain, but Hector finishes him off instead once he is revived by Urist. Borek attempts to pull his brother, Oliver, away from the fight, but Oliver plunges a dagger into Borek's side and runs away toward his room with Captain Tharamus. Tharamus is killed by the party as Oliver dives into his room and closes the door behind himself. The party chases into the room shortly after and confront Oliver. Oliver says he was afraid and thought Borek was going to kill him, but knowing his brother was alive, he would return the throne to him. Interlude Over the course of the remainder of the week, Borek and Oliver work together to undo everything Ayn Rand has done to tear apart Ishira over the years. Oliver publically announces he will be renouncing his title of King and giving it to the rightful heir to the throne, Borek. Borek becomes King of Ishira on the 30th day of The Time of Flowers. Immediately after being announced the new king, Borek proclaims the adventurers to be heroes of Ishira. Borek gives each of the adventurers Knights of Ishira broaches, and tells them the city of Petorris will always welcome them with open arms. Borek promises the group members will always have a place to stay in the Adwick Palace, and gives them the title to the island of Ulase. Borek announces he is reinstating Maya Oatmaw as the captain of his Royal Guard. Maya disbands her organization, The Voice of Ishira, and pays her debts to the members. She offers many of them positions in her guard, and tells them she will do her best to make their lives better, as their services were instrumental in making Ishira and Petorris better. Maya pays her debts to Mud for her help, and they say their goodbyes. The group of adventurers begin to decide what to do next. Events * The party continues to wait on the fourth floor for Ayn Rand. They quickly dispatch two Hund Syndicate assassins working for Ayn Rand, followed by a group of Royal Guards. * The group hides the bodies of the deceased, and the next to ascend the stairs are the newly appointed King Oliver and Ayn Rand, with their entourage. * Hector leaps out at Ayn Rand and kills her quickly using his Hund Dagger. Norak and Timmy have an epic battle with Qian Ain, but end up killing him in the end. * Oliver is the last one standing of his group, and says he will happily give up his new title of king back to Borek. * Later in the week, Borek is made king. Borek gives every member of the party the title of 'Knight of Ishira', and give them all the title to the island of Ulase. New Characters Introduced * Oliver (Token NPC) * Ayn Rand (Token NPC) * Qian Ain (Token NPC) * Captain Tharamus (Token NPC) * Fleur (NPC) * Daim (NPC) Memorable Quotes * Trivia * All player characters level up to level 6. * Norak recovers a Ring of the Blue Moon from Ayn Rand's person.